A Beautiful New Beginning
by allyouneedislove1797
Summary: Mara laid on the pavement with Jerome on top of her as she kissed back fiercely. She poured her love, angst, frustration and every other emotion she had been feeling into the kiss. Oneshot.


**Hey people! So I know I should be updating one of my stories but I really wanted to write this! I've never written Jara before, because I love it so much and I was afraid it would be bad. So I hope this is decent.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yes, it's true! I finally own House of Anubis! Nope. Just kidding. But if one of you has the ownership papers I would gladly take them off your hands.**

"I-I don't understand. I thought…I-I mean…you said you loved me!" Mara choked out, holding back the surge of tears forming in her dark brown eyes. She felt the familiar burning in her throat that meant sobs were coming.

Mara squinted her eyes shut, squeezing them hard. She would not cry in front of him. She would not let him know how much he was hurting her right now.

Mick sighed, and lightly touched Mara's arm. She opened her eyes and shook him off.

"Look, Mara. I do love you. But I _know_ you have some sort of feelings for Jerome." Mick whispered. His normally bright, cheerful face was grim and sincere.

"Y-you don't know that."

Mick laughed bitterly, wishing it was true. "I see the way you look at each other. Its okay, Mara. I-I think we're better off this way. Come on; let's go back inside before supper is over." Mick grabbed for her left hand.

Mara slapped Mick across the face with her right hand. He dropped her other hand in shock. "Don't you _dare_ touch me."

Mick rubbed his jaw and headed inside, not fully comprehending what had just happened.

It was only about 30 Fahrenheit outside, and it was lightly raining. Mara's floral romper was damp and not exactly the best for providing warmth. But Mara didn't care. In fact, she couldn't care less at the moment.

She started walking down the sidewalk with no destination in mind. She just wanted to get away. Get away from that house. Get away from her housemates. Get away from _him_.

She finally let her tears spill over; let her chest heave from the sobs rocking her body. The cold air stung at her throat as she inhaled sharply, gasping for breath.

Mara just couldn't take it. Especially because Mick was right. Mara had hoped, wished, _prayed_ that somehow she would forget about Jerome. She didn't want to love Jerome. She wanted to be in love Mick. But Jerome was all she could think about. The icy, cold, blue eyes that bored into your soul. The dark blonde hair, casually swept to the side when he ran his fingers through it. The sexy, bright smile that made her stomach do back flips.

The rain sped up, suddenly pouring buckets. Mara stumbled, unable to see in front of her from a combination of tears and sheets of rain.

She knew that she didn't really love Mick. It had only been a small crush in the beginning and stayed just that. But she knew she _should've_ loved Mick. Girls were envious of her dating the most popular boy in school. But Mara wasn't in love him; she had realized that very early.

Mara was not crying because she was in love with Mick. Mara was crying because she knew Mick was in love with _her_. And Mara knew that it must've killed him to give her away to Jerome. She hated knowing she was hurting Mick. She loved him, but as a brother. Knowing she had caused him this pain hurt her. A _hell_ of a lot.

Mara felt every beat of her heart as she fumbled, holding her arms across her chest as if to hold herself together. She focused on the thud of her heavy heart, channeling out the pounding of the rain and the squeals of the younger students playing in the rain.

She mis-stepped, and found herself lying on the cold, wet pavement. It was beginning to grow dark and the temperature was dropping eve farther.

Mara curled up into a ball and sat up, rocking back and forth as she struggled for breath. Hot tears spilt down her cheeks, distinguishing them from the rain.

Mara wanted to stay there forever. She didn't want to go back and face her housemates. She didn't want to be told how worried they were about her and how stupid it was to stay in the cold rain. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

She fiddled with the gold ring on her right hand pointer finger. Mick had bought it for her when they returned from summer break. It was Mexico, where he had visited with his family. It was real too, 14 carat gold.

Mara had loved it when she first got it. But she didn't want it anymore. It was a reminder of how she had strung along a perfectly sweet, nice guy.

She suddenly slid it off her finger and pulled her arm back, holding it in her hand. She flicked her wrist with all her might, sending the ring flying off some where hidden by the rain.

Mara took in a particularly short breath and collapsed onto the pavement, lying face down and bawling. She had never thought she would be that kind of girl. The ones that lead the boys along and then squash their hearts. Mara thought she would always be a faithful girlfriend.

Maybe that was why she had denied her feelings for Jerome so long. She hadn't wanted to be like that. She thought that maybe it would disappear like her previous crushes.

But this was no crush. Mara Jaffray was head over heels in love with Jerome Clarke.

Her teeth began to chatter and her shoulders shaking from shivers. She ignored it. Mara simply didn't care about anything anymore. She had destroyed Mick's heart. She trampled all over it with her _stupid,_ big feet.

Mara was a heartbreaker. A cold frigid bitch. At least that's how she felt right now.

"Wow, the Ice Princess certainly loves the cold."

Mara heard the voice from behind her. The voice that she knew all to well. Its velvet, smooth, rich sound that made her heart flutter.

"I'm not in the mood, Jerome." Mara choked out, her voice sounding hoarse. She didn't even pull her self up from the pavement.

"Are you _ever_ in the mood Mara?" Jerome answered, this time his voice sounding closer. He had squatted down beside Mara and began to stroke her hair.

"If you're going to mock me and say how you were right about Mick, please go away." Mara whispered, even though she enjoyed the company.

"I would _never_ mock you about this, Mara. I was only trying to cheer you up." Jerome whispered; placing a large, warm hand on her back.

"I-I know Jerome. I j-just feel _so_ bad." Mara stuttered, pulling her upper body part and hugging Jerome. She burrowed her tearstained face into his warm chest. She stopped shivering and smiled, but only slightly.

"Why do you feel bad, Mara? Mick broke up with _you_. You're not the bad guy." Jerome whispered this soothingly into her hair. He pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"B-because I wasn't in love with him. I'm in love with…y-you." She pulled her face back to see his reaction.

Jerome firmly planted his lips onto hers, pushing her back with the force of it.

Mara laid on the pavement with Jerome on top of her as she kissed back fiercely. She poured her love, angst, frustration and every other emotion she had been feeling into the kiss.

They finally broke apart, gasping for air. Their breath was visible in the air as the rain cleared out and the night sky was exposed.

"I love you too." Jerome whispered then stood up, offering her his hand.

Mara grabbed it and he pulled her up. They walked hand in hand under the stars.

It was the start of a beautiful new beginning.

**So…was this any good? Let me know! Leave a review!**

**~Love**


End file.
